


Tormenta de Estrellas

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Quill, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Una llamada de auxilio es escuchada por los Guardianes de la Galaxia y al llegar al lugar descubren solo caos. Un único sobreviviente. Thor... Que pondrá de cabeza y alterará para siempre la vida Peter Quill, un omega sin marca ni pareja.





	Tormenta de Estrellas

Fue Mantis la primera en notarlo.

Algo había cambiado con la llegada del asgardiano. Y no era solo que la atención de todos estuviera sobre él, o que se burlaran de Quill a costa de comparaciones. "Eran familia después de todo, y ese tipo de bromas no eran ajenas". Fue más una sutil percepción al ser una Omega empática, notada en la excesiva sensibilidad en el ya comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

—Peter... creo que tu celo está llegando. Será mejor que te prepares.

—¿Qué? No. —El guardián hizo una mueca de disgusto y continuó bailando al ritmo de la música de  _Rubberband Man_. —Tomé el inhibidor hace dos semanas.

—Ehh... ¿Se me ha olvidado decir que la nueva solución no ha llegado y que la que teníamos fue una restante de la última vez, por lo que podría no funcionar? —Interrumpió Rocket, que alzó su mirada al escuchar la conversación.

Peter se paró de golpe tirando sus auriculares, un montón de palabrotas resonando en el pequeño espacio.

—¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?

—No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a Knowhere. Dos días como mucho. —Corroboró el mapache, tocando las pantallas. —Además... hay más de un Alfa en la nave que podría ayudarte. —Bromeó.

Estirando la mano, Gamora acarició el cabello del rubio. Como si fuera una pequeña criatura asustada que necesitara consuelo.

—¿Yo soy Groot? —Preguntó confundido el arbolito rebelde, sin levantar la vista de su juego "Defender".

—Groot, te explicaré y enseñaré luego sobre ello.

Drax, que había estado comiendo nueces en la esquina, estalló en una risa sonora; atrayendo la mirada de todos. Definitivamente Quill no se quedaría ahí para oír, tal... explicación.

—Mi amigo. ¿Qué pasa?

El alto y fornido Thor, con aquellos ojos en tono bicolor fijos en el Guardián; entró en la cabina mandos, su voz profunda y grave. Aunque con la actual sensibilidad de Peter y su autoestima por el suelo, malinterpretó las buenas intenciones del dios.

—No es tu incumbencia. —Respondió fríamente, antes de alejarse con orgullo.

—Quill debe ser el Omega más violento y oscuro de todo el universo. —Dijo Rocket mirando a Gamora, ambos asintiendo y tomando una decisión tácitamente.

—¡¿Peter Quill es un Omega?! —Exclamó sorprendido Thor.

Cierto que apenas los estaba conociendo y era enteramente sabido que a ninguno Omega le gustaba verse débil, especialmente ante un Alfa; por lo que solían esconder su condición. Pero había otro detalle sobre el Guardián.

No poseía marca.

—¿Tú... no...? —Quiso saber Thor, centrándose en la guerrera de piel verde.

—Me lo ha pedido otras veces. —Admitió la chica con un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos y negando despacio. —Es solo que... cantar y bailar no es realmente lo mío.

—Quill es demasiado melodramático, impulsivo y para nada perseverante. Por eso está gordo y solo. Mal partido. —Declaró Drax, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Mantis.

—Yo soy Groot.

—La verdad joven árbol, creo que el " _chico estrella"_  está muy bien.

Rocket río hasta quedarse sin aliento.

—Eres demasiado amable Thor.

Sin embargo, secretamente el asgardiano estaba feliz, de saber que el humano, no; semidiós está soltero. Ahora solo debía acercarse a él, aunque tiene un pequeño problema con ello; porque parece no agradarle ni un poco a Peter.

~°~°~

Viajar por la vasta Galaxia nunca había resultado tan desesperante, como en ese momento lo era para Peter Quill; que encerrado en su cuarto y tirado en cama observaba el techo, contando las estrellas fugaces que iban dejando atrás. Entre siestas volviendo comenzar.

Ninguno de sus amigos se había acercado a su cuarto buscándole, aunque les oyó varias veces hablar en tono bajo al otro lado.

Cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos suspiró. Era muy consciente que no era una persona fácil de tratar, menos cuando su celo se aproximaba, y por ello que siempre había estado prevenido. Ya fuese teniendo las medicinas consigo o buena compañía.

Compañía que Yondu censuraba. Su padre adoptivo había sido un Alfa y como tal, su deseo era verlo con alguien que le hiciera feliz, le cuidara y previniera que se metiera en más problemas. 

_Como si él los buscara a propósito._

—Un compañero, una pareja. —Probó en voz alta, saboreando la palabra. El sentimiento de hundimiento apareciendo en su pecho. —Lo intenté, te juro que lo hice; solo... —Su voz se cortó, mostrando sus dientes en gruñido de frustración. No es como si estuviera ahí escuchándole, sobre sus desventuras. Tantas caricias y besos, cuerpos calientes; pero al final, ninguno era el adecuado.

Unos toques rápidos le sobresaltaron, sentándose de inmediato en la cama en lo que su invitado entraba.

—No estás dormido.

—Mantis, ¿sucede algo?

—Debes comer algo. —La chica se acercó despacio con un tazón en la mano, el olor de la sopa caliente provocando que su estómago sonara ruidosamente.

—Supongo que llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

—Casi día y medio. —Corroboró con un asentimiento.

—Al menos falta poco para llegar. —Dijo con alivio Peter, tomando una cucharada de su cena y luego otra. —Gracias hermanita.

Una sonrisa, mucho más natural que las primeras se mostró en los labios Mantis. Haber descubierto que Ego era padre de ambos, fue lo único bueno de su encuentro con el planeta loco y malvado.

—De nada. Y ahora que estás de buen humor, te voy a dar las malas noticias.

—¿Qué...?

—Así dijo Drax. —Explicó. —No vamos a llegar a Knowhere a tiempo. Se averió uno de los módulos del sistema de propulsión.

Los ojos del Guardián se abrieron ampliamente, como si alguien le hubiera abofeteado. La cuchara a medio camino estática.

— Espero que la dosis del inhibidor que tomaste sea suficiente Peter.

—No. No, no... esto no puede estar pasando.

Ladeando la cabeza, la chica llevó su dedo a su barbilla pensativa.

—No te preocupes. Los pondré a dormir a todos, hasta llegar a un planeta cercano para que aterricen ahí. Puedes quedarte solo conmigo. Aunque Gamora expresó que podría ayudarte si querías.

Con sus pensamientos siendo un completo caos, perdió el apetito. Jamás le había sucedido aquello.

Tal vez podía aguantar.

—No podrás. —Contradijo Mantis, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Tocando su brazo para reconfortarle. —Sé que no quieres cruzar esa línea con ella, a pesar de que lo has pedido.

—Somos familia.

—Sí. La familia suele sacrificarse la una por la otra.

—Eso no me reconforta hermanita.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, sus antenas cayendo levemente.

—Está bien, tu idea de dormir... ¿existe la posibilidad de que controles o atrases...?

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Patear huesos, romper traseros. ¡Voy a cuidarte Peter!

Riendo, el Guardián la besó en la frente; un fuerte sentimiento de cariño y protección latiendo en su pecho.

—Eres la mejor, no lo olvides. Y deja de hacerle caso a Drax.

Asintiendo enérgicamente, ella volvió a sonreír.

—Termina tu comida y descansa. Volveré después.

~°~°~

Observando una vez más la pared de músculos que formaban Drax y Gamora frente a él y la puerta de Quill, Thor suspiró.

No estaba seguro de cuál era el problema o la razón por la cual no podía ver al Guardián. Solo quería charlar, conocerlo mejor... y si lo conquistaba en el camino, mejor.

—Su celo está-

—No se siente bien. Es mejor... dejarlo solo. —Cortó Gamora a Drax. —Alterarlo, no es buena idea. Confía en nosotros.

—Comprendo. Yo quiero... no entiendo porque no le agrado.

La guerrera hizo una imperceptible mueca, reconociendo internamente que aquello era en parte culpa de ellos.

—Tampoco entiendo esa parte. —Confió Drax. —Quill es raro. Tú grandioso.

—Gracias por el cumplido, amigo.

—¿Qué tal si entrenamos? —Propuso Gamora. —Los asgardianos tienen un interesante estilo de lucha y tus historias heroicas son conocidas por muchos.

—Me gustaría mucho competir contigo y enseñarte algunas cosas. —Aceptó Thor. —Siendo hija de Thanos, serás una formidable adversaria.

—Debo ayudarle a Rocket primero, pero dejaré todo botado con rapidez e iré. —Informó Drax, marchándose hacia la parte inferior de la nave.

El rubio fijó su vista en la puerta una última vez, antes de girarse y caminar con la chica de piel verde hacia el lado opuesto.

—Después que todo esto pase, será más fácil. Todo. Comenzaremos a movernos. —Prometió Gamora. —El Coleccionista, Xandar, Nidavellir. La flota con los sobrevivientes de tu pueblo. Detener a la Orden Oscura. Concéntrate en ello.

El silencio duró unos pocos segundos, la voz grave tornándose seria.

—Lo haré. Y también avisaré a mis amigos en Midgard. Deben prepararse.

~°~°~

Quill frunció el ceño ante el reflejo en el espejo. El aspecto de su cara no era el mejor, como si de la nada fuera a darle una gripe muy, muy mala.

 _Que sea eso y no celo, que sea y no celo_ , rogó. Regresando a la habitación, un estremecimiento erizando su piel.

Maldiciendo, se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo hirviendo, por lo que se extendió tratado de refrescarse. Sin embargo, el dolor punzante en su cuerpo parecía volverse más agudo.

~°~°~

Thor cambió su ropa por una limpia luego del intenso entrenamiento, sintiendo los músculos algo doloridos. A pesar de sus mil quinientos años, vencer a Gamora no fue fácil; la chica era una guerrera diestra, impredecible y que no dudaba al atacar.

Muy a su pesar, admitía que era digna hija del Titán.

Suspirando y dejando atrás memorias para nada deseas, se dirigió hacia el comedor de la nave, deteniéndose de pronto.  _Había algo raro en el ambiente_. Mirando alrededor, agudizó su oído, buscando ruidos extraños; respirando hondo en busca de algún olor desconocido.  _Nada_. Aun confundido por algo que se le escapa a sus sentidos Alfa, se encontró con todos los Guardianes comiendo, curiosamente callados.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó al lado de la "liebre".

—¿Ya has terminado el arreglo?

—Comenzamos a movernos hace dos horas, pero Knowhere está lejos. Rigel 7 es lo más cercano a nosotros en este momento, ochenta clics.

—¿Por qué no has activado el hipersalto?

Rocket lo miró con irritación.

—Lo pensé. Ya lo he hecho antes, pero con la reparación actual del módulo es imposible, eso sin contar a Quill. Necesito nuevas partes con urgencia.

Thor asintió pensativo. Moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro haciéndolo tronar, extrañamente tenso. Interrumpiéndose cuando Mantis colocó dos sándwiches frente a él.

Dándole las gracias, se reacomodó en el asiento. Comiendo despacio, apenas si saboreando. Notando que no deja mover la pierna, inquieto.

Recorriendo la pequeña habitación de forma disimulada, notó que Drax estaba mortalmente quieto; excepto por sus ojos, que vigilaban cada punto a su alrededor como si de pronto un enemigo fuera a saltarle encima. Gamora con su cuchillo en la mano, lo hacía girar antes de clavarlo en mesa; sacándolo y volviéndolo insertar. Groot aún en su juego, tenía el ceño fruncido meciéndose en su asiento. Solo la pequeña de ojos grandes estaba tranquila, al lado de puerta.

Entonces la nave se estremeció con una oleada de energía. Una fuerza invisible que fue directamente al miembro de Thor y le hizo endurecerse al instante. Dejándole helado, igual que a los demás.

Y un segundo después, otra ola los golpeó.

—¡Mierda! —Dijo Rocket con un gruñido.

Gamora se levantó de golpe, provocando que su silla cayera y chocara contra el suelo con un fuerte estruendo; dando dos pasos hacia la salida fue detenida por Mantis, que ni se inmutó ante el arma.

—Duerme. —Ordenó sujetando su mano. La guerrera verde cayendo en brazos de Drax. —Vayan a la cápsula, todos. ¡Ahora!

Abriendo y cerrando la mano inconscientemente, Thor sacudió su cabeza; tratando de ignorar el tronar de su sangre en sus oídos.

_Peter... debía ser él. Debía de haber entrado en su celo._

—Drax, recuerda a tu esposa e hija. —Recalcó Mantis, haciendo reaccionar al hombre; que giró con rapidez hacia el área de mandos, accionando los códigos para abrir la cabina de la nave de escape. —Rocket, lleva a Groot... los pondré a dormir a todos, luego iré con Peter y...

En ese momento, sintieron otro asalto.

Thor se desplomó contra el respaldo del asiento. Sus dientes mostrándose involuntariamente, varias chispas eléctricas saltando de sus dedos.

_Estaban metidos en un lío._

Independientemente de lo civilizados que eran, los lazos de sangre o afectivos. Los Alfas no podían evitar reaccionar ante la presencia de un Omega en su periodo de fertilidad, más si este no estaba marcado. Y el impulso sexual solo iría aumentando a medida que el celo progresara y se intensificara. Atrapados en la nave... Ochenta clics era poco, pero sin nadie conduciendo... el piloto automático no funcionaría si aparecían enemigos o algún otro contra tiempo. ¿Cómo iban a aguantar?

Quill iba a sufrir más que cualquiera. Los poderes de Mantis eran limitados. ¿Controlarlos a todos? Misión imposible. En cualquier momento Drax, Gamora o él mismo despertarían ante la llamada de sus instintos.

Con la razón perdida... lo tomarían a la fuerza.

—¿Thor?

Los grandes ojos negros se posaron en él cuando los Guardianes estuvieron acomodados de forma apretada e incómoda, durmiendo; aunque sus cuerpos evidenciaban que les afectaba las oleadas de feromonas.

—Necesito que manejes. —Pidió la chica.

—Pero...

—Eres un Dios asgardiano, Alfa... no podré. — Señaló retorciendo sus manos, bajando su rostro compungido. —Debo ir con Peter. Sé que es duro. Creo que puedes lograrlo. Necesitamos llegar a Rigel 7, por favor.

Thor tragó en seco por la petición. Ser su salvación o perdición... un arma de doble filo si no se controlaba. Mil quinientos años de entrenamiento y disciplina a prueba.

—Son solo ochenta clics... —Insistió la chica.

_¡Por las barbas de Odín! Lo haría, o al menos lo intentaría._

~°~°~

Peter gimió, enroscando la sábana en sus manos. El calor y el dolor entremezclados de forma tan insoportable que calaba en sus huesos.

Desde su primer celo, jamás había vuelto a pasar algo así gracias a los inhibidores; por eso tal vez y solo tal vez, pensó, era peor que aquellos recuerdos borrosos.

Un frío en un frente le hizo abrir los ojos nublados, un pequeño quejido de alivio.

—Shhh... hermanito, aguanta un poco más.

—M-Mantis.

~°~°~

Apenas si atreviéndose a respirar, Thor aceleró la Milano. La pantalla a su derecha reduciendo clics rápidamente. Cada vez más cerca de su destino.

Subiendo el volumen de la música que previamente había puesto como distracción, movió los hombros en círculos, ligeramente menos tenso; notando entonces la reducción de la energía del celo, lo que era un alivio.

Casi gritó de euforia al ver aparecer de pronto el portal frente a sus ojos. El salto sucediendo a sin complicaciones. Rigel 7, semi oculto por su luna azul y brillando púrpura por la combinación de la pequeña luna rosa. Era tiempo de irse.

Activando el piloto automático, suspendió la nave. Caminando directo hacia la cápsula, una encrucijada dejándole con un pie a medio camino. No sabía cómo despertar a los demás. Si los dejaba como estaba, ¿por cuánto tiempo sería? Y tampoco es que hubiera mucho campo para él. Si los movía... no. ¿Apilándolos? ...

Un gruñido frustrado acompañó el que despeinara su cabello. Necesitaba a Mantis. Pero acercarse a esa habitación era un grave error.

Rogándole a su madre por iluminación, golpeó su frente contra la pared varias veces; ninguna mágica respuesta apareciendo.

 _Indicaciones y nada más. Huir lo más rápido posible. Con el actual ambiente controlado, podía hacerlo._  Se animó. Girando y bajando con rapidez al área de los dormitorios. Respirando muy hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Desplomándose contra el marco cuando el olor le golpeó directamente. Una mezcla de bosque, tierra mojada y flores, era la fragancia más deliciosa que había percibido en la vida.

Bajando la mirada a sus pantalones, notó que su erección se había endurecido nuevamente.

—¿Mantis? —Llamó.

Un gemido resonando primero por respuesta.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Lo sé. —Sintió un rugido queriendo salir del fondo de la garganta, y clavando sus uñas en las palmas, se obligó a continuar. —S-solo quería... Llegamos. ¿Qué debo... c-cómo los despierto?

Quill pasó su mirada de su hermana al asgardiano.

—Estoy bien. —Acostándose boca abajo, apretó las piernas una contra la otra. —De verdad... ve con ellos.

Mantis se quedó muy quieta mirando una ambos, estudiando la conexión que por ellos pasaba. Totalmente ignorada. De pronto, una ola tan poderosa y que no debió pasar; recorrió la nave. Haciendo que Thor diera un paso atrás y el Guardián se ovillara.

Ella lo había comprendido desde antes, pero imploró para que el celo de su hermano no iniciara y tuvieran una oportunidad con diferentes circunstancias; ahora, solo tomó la mejor decisión. Los demás debían irse, no podían dormir por siempre y debía acompañarlos. Lo que dejaba a Thor, atrás...

—Vete. —Ladró con voz ronca Peter. —Es peor... cuando estás aquí.

Al oír como comenzaba a maldecir, Thor se machó de allí con pasos lentos y difíciles, todos sus instintos gritándole que se quedara.

—Volveré lo más pronto que pueda. —Se despidió la chica, cambiando la toalla húmeda antes de ir tras el dios. Gritando por el pasillo su nombre.

—No voy a moverme de aquí. —Prometió Thor, con la mirada baja en sus manos que temblaban; gotas de licor asgardiando cayendo en su piel desde la botella plateada adornada con el escudo de armas de Asgard.

—El inhibidor no funcionó. Ni un poco.

—Dijo que estaba bien. Tú parecías tenerlo todo bajo control.

—Apenas está comenzando, no va a estar bien. Funcionó antes por ser las primeras horas, después... es muy cruel.

El rubio se paró y caminó hacia la ventana, observando con demasiada fijeza el espacio que se extendía ante él. Sentía como si una trampa se estuviera cerniendo sobre él.

—Va a odiarme.

—Te prometo que no será así.

Thor quiso negarlo, pero era una tarea difícil.

—Podría quedar en cinta.

—Es el primer periodo de fertilidad en años, las posibilidades son muy pocas.

—Decir "son muy pocas" no es suficiente.

Otra oleada cortó la conversación. El aire cada vez más cargado.

—Debo irme.

Thor fue incapaz de responder, por lo que Mantis le estudió una última vez antes de girarse e ingresar en la cápsula con los demás; sellándola y activándola para marcharse. Ojos azules siguiendo la trayectoria hasta que se perdió de vista. Sus pensamientos divididos, entre lo que era lo correcto y lo que deseaba. Entre hombre y Alfa.

Cuando regresó por el pasillo, se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Chispas brotando nuevamente de sus dedos por el olor que llamaba algo más primitivo en él, a través de la puerta cerrada. 

 _No habría marcha atrás a la abrirla_.

—¿Peter? —Adentrándose, encontró la cama vacía. —Peter, ¿dónde...?

Tirado en el suelo, con la almohada entre las piernas y temblando; unos ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos.

—Duele. —Gimió.

—Lo sé, chico estrella. —Agachándose, le apartó los cabellos húmedos de frente.

—Duele demasiado. —Quill se giró, descubriendo su desnudes. Su erección hinchada y roja... la humedad corriendo por entre sus piernas. —Duele. Duele mucho. Thor, esto no va a pasar. Está empeorando... —Manifestó con desesperación.

De repente convulsionó, de su cuerpo manando otra ola de energía. La potencia de las hormonas era tal, que aturdió al más alto... ni siquiera sintiendo cuando su muñeca fue apresada, con tanta fuerza, que seguramente dejaría una marca.

Si se aferraba con tanta desesperación, no podía imaginar lo que debía estar sintiendo.

—Peter, necesito saber una cosa.

—¿Q-qué?

—Tu periodo de fertilidad.

—Desde los dieciséis... n-no había vuelto... no lo sé. —Su cuerpo convulsionó de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Thor maldijo la imprecisión de respuesta, más no podía dejarlo así; podía ayudarle... solo un poco.

Limpiando la gota de sangre con su dedo, se puso en pie quitándose las botas y camisa. Levantando luego a Quill en brazos y recostándolo en la cama. Reconocía para sí que estaba magnífico... mejillas rojas, labios entre abiertos, ojos brillando de deseo. Pero parecía sufrir tanto también.

—Shhh... cálmate. —Susurró el asgardiando, subiendo a la cama.

Al primer contacto piel a piel, Peter gimió y volvió a morderse el labio.

—No hagas eso... —Mandó Thor, inclinándose sobre él y pasando su lengua sobre la boca contraria hasta que logró domarla. Un beso cargado de avidez, que exploró cada lugar y sensación posible. Su propio aroma aflorando espeso finalmente. Sintiendo como debajo de él, Quill incrementó sus temblores, empujando su cadera ansiado un alivio que no llegaba, y dolía.

Buscando su entrada y rozando su erección por accidente haciéndolo estremecer, Thor introdujo un dedo con facilidad por la lubricación. Notando la alta temperatura y lo hinchado que se encontraba. Llevándolo un poco más adentro, sin previo aviso Peter gritó llegando al orgasmo; derramándose sobre su abdomen, su expresión relajada.

—Podría ayudarte de esta manera si lo deseas... solo caricias y besos. —Ofreció el asgardiano con voz ronca en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

Un gruñido y mirada afilada le miraron, aunque no notó esa última.

Quill había sentido atracción desde el primer momento que vio Thor y con sinceridad, podía admitirse a sí mismo que deseaba aquello, poder sacar la tensión y frustración que estar con el rubio le provocaba. Pelear por el control y no ganarlo. Calmar el fuego de su celo... abandonarse a su lado Omega. Era solo su propio orgullo el que no dejaba no poner abajo, decir sí. Las comparaciones hechas de los demás, la inseguridad. Volvió a gruñir, siendo sorprendió por una siguiente onda de energía que le arrancó un grito de desesperación, estremeciéndose de manera espasmódica, mientras se retorcía.

El instinto como Alfa, cantó en las venas de Thor...  _protegerlo, cuidarlo_. El delgado hilo del que pendía su autocontrol para ese punto dejando de importar.

Quitándose los pantalones con unos cuantos tirones, quedó completamente desnudo; su miembro pulsando y goteando. Metiendo la mano bajo la espalda de Quill, le alzó hasta quedar alineado a su entrada; usando su izquierda para guiarse y penetrarlo con fuerza de una estocada, gracias a la lubricación. Los dos gritando al unísono.

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, el rubio se perdió por unos momentos en entre la perfecta sensación de estreches y calidez. Apretando los dientes que rechinaron por el esfuerzo de no terminar de inmediato.

Abriendo los ojos, sus iris brillaron de un celeste eléctrico. Su cuerpo tomando el control instintivamente al retirarse despacio y volver a empujar, un poco más profundo cada vez. Gruñendo y cambiando de ángulo hasta encontrar satisfactoriamente lo que buscaba.

Peter jadeó ahogadamente, respingando ante la corriente de placer que tensó su cuerpo e hizo que la humedad creciera, derramándose. El olor del apareamiento inundando el cuarto, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz a ambos. Hipnotizándolos. Bajando, Thor jugueteó con el ombligo, lamiendo y mordiendo; trazando un camino a sus costados y descubriendo un punto débil de Quill ahí, al sentir como se apretaba más el agarre en su miembro.

Pronto el ritmo se volvió más desesperado, descontrolado y salvaje. Los sonidos de jadeos y gruñidos entremezclados con el obsceno entrechocar de sus cuerpos. El propio Guardián llevando su mano a su erección, masturbándose al errático movimiento de las caderas de Thor.

Una visión excitante y perfecta, que el asgardiano grabó en su memoria.

Luego Quill dijo su nombre... y sin aviso alguno, el orgasmo les golpeó. Largamente y con fuerza, llevándose cualquier pensamiento y dejando solo puntos brillantes de una vista desenfocada. Thor apenas si teniendo tiempo de colocar la mano a un lado de la cabeza del Peter, para no caerle encima cuando se derramó dentro de él, llenándole con su semen mientras el nudo se expandía. Sus encías doliendo ante el reclamo de marcarlo.

_Suyo... era suyo..._

Rugiendo, sus sentidos Alfa en el cénit. Se desvió a la almohada bajo la cabeza de Quill, destrozándola hasta que su respiración era lenta y los estremecimientos cedieron. Acomodándose en una mejor posición, contempló fijamente a Peter. Los surcos de sufrimiento eran cosa del pasado y eso lo aliviaba. Aunque las implicaciones de lo que había hecho le angustiaron un poco.

La sensación de que sería una vez y nada más pendía claramente en entre ellos.

—Lo siento...

Quill se negó a responder, no queriendo pensar en lo sucedido. Sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer y la paz que poco duraría. Inconscientemente acercándose más y amoldándose al cuerpo ajeno.

~°~°~

Mantis regresó sola al Milano, cinco horas después de haberse marchado a Rigel 7; despertado a todos, explicado la situación, controlar sus reacciones, volverles a explicar, calmarles; hasta que finalmente lo aceptaron y buscaron donde quedarse los próximos dos días. Tenía la sensación que aun así, cuando los demás volvieran a ver a Thor; el pirata ángel no iba a pasarla tan bien.

El ambiente pesado al abordar, provocó que arrugara la nariz, lanzando una mirada preocupada al pasillo; dejando la caja con alimentos que ellos iban a necesitar dentro de poco.

Pero su hermano estaba en buenas manos. Ella lo había sentido, bajo todas aquellas capas de dolor, pérdida... enojo, envidia. Eran el uno para el otro.

~°~°~

Extra:

Quill parpadeó ahogando un bostezo, volteando el rostro para mirar la hora en reloj. Doce. ¿Cuántas horas? Veinte... desde que comenzó su celo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo exhausto, dolorido y hambriento. Percatándose de su posición boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos. Puede que llevara así una hora desde que Thor se había apartado.

Suspirando, notó el aire cargado por la esencia de ambos; la sábana empapada de sudor y semen. Un completo desastre. Aun así, no cambiaría nada de lo sucedido. Era él... su cuerpo y mente se lo gritaban, el vínculo Omega exigiendo afianzarse con su pareja; pero se negó a escuchar.

Sus hormonas enviaron una ráfaga de fuego, como si protestaran y gimió un poco. Su miembro ajeno a sus reflexiones endureciéndose una vez más.

—¿Thor...? —llamó con voz quebrada. Aclarándose la garganta, pero la tenía demasiado seca.

El rubio se volteó de inmediato y le besó, invadiendo su boca; tomando su brazo que jaló hasta acomodarle encima suyo. Recorriendo su espalda con lentitud hasta llegar a su trasero que apretó entre sus manos, masajeando y abriéndolo para penetrarle de nuevo. El rugido de éxtasis haciéndole temblar.

Apoyado en sus pectorales, marcó el ritmo que quería, cabalgándole; prensado su labio inferior al tiempo que tomaba su propio miembro que goteaba entre sus dedos. Iris verdes observando al dios. El cansancio marcado su rostro, los labios hinchados, todas aquellas mordidas y marcas rojizas dejadas por él en la piel contraria.

—Sigue Peter... déjame ver más... —Ronroneó el asgardiano, sujetándole de las caderas para ayudarle a moverse; riendo roncamente al oír el cómo Quill le gruñía. Le encantaba que el chico estrella le desafiara, que no se doblegara.

El placer se acumuló y borboteó anunciando una explosión rápida al tiempo que su interior volvió a llenarse, desplomándose sobre el pecho con un estremecimiento en lo que el nudo se expandía y alargaba su placer. Un respiro de alivio al notar como el celo terminaba, evaporándose toda aquella energía como si del fin una tormenta se tratara. La ironía...  _Thor. Dios del trueno y las tormentas_.

Al día siguiente se separarían. O al menos eso creían...

Su historia solo estaba comenzando. En pocos meses lo descubrían.


End file.
